Amour In The Cold
by The Mysterious Pokefan
Summary: Serena and Ash are going travelling alone through the Kalos Region. Serena wanted to go through a hilly route, and Ash accepted it, because he was in total love with her. And little did they know that taking that route will change their lives forever, and that too for good. Amourshpping story (AshXSerena).


**Author's Note**

**So guys this is my first one shot fic. This idea isn't mine, it is of my friend, AshKetchumXSerenaYvonne . Anyway, please read, review and favourite.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

So it's the month of December, which obviously means that it is the peak winter season. Weak gusts of chilly winds are blowing; it indicates that the snow might start to fall anytime soon. Two young trainers are walking through the beautiful plain grasslands, yes; they are our heroes, Ash and Serena. Clemont and Bonnie are staying over at the Lumiose Gym, so they aren't coming with them. Serena is actually running around, like a small child, rather than walking.

"Ash! This place is so AMZING!" Serena exclaims, happily. "The air is so fresh, and the scenery, it's just too beautiful to resist. Look at the mountains, they are so huge." She adds. "And yeah, thanks a LOT for taking this route."

"It's no big deal, but I am happy that you are happy." Ash said with a smile, looking at her.

"_Ash is so kind, I only told him once that I want to go through this route, because it is very beautiful and he agreed, without any arguments. Even though this takes more time than the other one, and is more dangerous, too, but for me, he took this. He took this route, only to make me happy. He definitely cares a lot about me." _Serena thought.

"_Serena is so beautiful! She looks so cute and pretty, while she is happy, that beautiful smile is the reason I want to make her happy, again and again, because that smile just makes me feel so good. I don't think that she will ever like to be my girlfriend, she can easily get some better boy, who will be much more good looking and intelligent than I am, but still I love her, with all my heart and am willing to give her everything, I can, I just need a chance." _Ash thought.

As Ash shifts his vision, he saw a horde of 10 bouffalant running towards Serena, going to hit her. He sprinted towards her, and cried her name, "Serena!" "Serena, get out of the way!" But it was of no use, because she was very distracted in seeing the beauty of the place, and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Ash was left with no other choice, he had to push her out of their path. He dived and pushed Serena out of the path of the horde, and as a result got stampeded, himself. Serena as a result fell on a big rock, which had some rough sharp edges, and some blood seemed to be on her knee. There was a deep cut on her right knee, and it was bleeding.

"Hey what was that for!" Serena almost yelled, with anger in her voice. Soon she realized what made him do that. She saw Ash lying on the ground, with slightly rip clothes and swirls in his eyes, like he has been attacked by some big pokemon. She turned her head into the opposite direction and she saw a horde of bouffalant running along the way, she now understood what had happened, Ash had saved her by pushing her aside and getting hurt, himself.

"Ash, are you alright?" she asked, her voice now having concern for him. She then tried to move herself, but then a sudden jolt of pain ran through her body, and she looked at her right knee, it was bleeding, bleeding badly. She gasped in horror as she saw all that blood ooze out from her freshly cut skin. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them flow, she had to be strong here, and she remembered that Ash once said to her that he hated to see those tears in her blue eyes. She kept tears back and with every ounce of energy left in her pushed herself up, and she somewhat succeeded. She limped towards Ash and sat down beside him. She then shook his shoulders in an attempt to get him conscious, again, but to her dismay he didn't show a sign of movement. Her heart shattered into a million pieces when his body gave no response to her shakes. Negative thoughts began to wander in her mind, tears were now flowing from her eyes, a couple of tear drops fell on Ash's face, suddenly his eyes began to twitch and his body started to move. His eyes shot open and he looked at her. As soon as she looked at his auburn eyes, her facial expression softened, and she felt like there was nothing to worry about.

"How are you? Are you hurt or something?" he asked, he was more tensed about her rather than about himself.

"I'm fine, but right now you should be concerned about yourself, not me." Serena replied.

"I care more 'bout you, that is why I asked about you first." Ash replied, his cheeks turning red.

Serena just hugged him, she had no reply to what he just said, she never expected anything like that and that is why she was overwhelmed by his reply.

"I just thought that I…I….I lost you, and that is why I got so tensed about you." Serena said, and broke the embrace.

"Actually I am kinda immune to these attacks, so of my pokemon keep stampeding me like that." Ash replied, and got up and rubbed off all the dirt off his clothes. He then gave her hand, which she instantly accepted and he boosted her off the ground, as soon as she got on her feet, she winced in pain. Ash looked down at her leg, and noticed the wound, which wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Oh my Arceus!" gasped Ash, in horror. He had never seen any wound that bad. "Serena, you leg, it is badly injured. We need to do something for it."

"Ash, don't worry, it is just a small cut, nothing serious." Serena told, trying to act oblivious, but she knew that it wasn't a small cut and she was feeling a lot of pain.

"If you call this a "small cut", then "small cut" needs to be treated, because it can get infected." Ash replied, with slight sarcasm and concern in his voice.

"No Ash, I am fine." Said Serena and took a step forward, but couldn't balance herself because of the terrible pain and she was about to fall when Ash ran forward and caught her in his strong arms.

"Thank Arceus, you didn't fall." Ash sighed, he then rolled his eyes towards her face and he saw that her face was crimson. Upon seeing her expression, his face didn't take long to copy the crimson colour of hers, and both of their faces were soon of the same colour.

"We need to find a shelter to rest in, because snow may fall anytime now." Ash suggested. "Talon Flame, I choose you!" he tossed a poke ball from his belt and the scorching pokemon was summoned in the air.

"Flame!" yelled the scorching pokemon.

"Talon Flame we need to find a shelter, quick!" commanded Ash, and the scorching pokemon nodded and flew away to find a suitable shelter for its trainer.

"_Ash is so caring and selfless. I am just a big burden on him, who is slowing down his progress. He always gets himself in danger because of me, and I do nothing for him, expect for getting him in trouble and slowing his progress down. I don't deserve him and I know that he will never like to be my boyfriend, and neither do I deserve to be his girlfriend." _Serena thought.

"Serena, by the time Talon Flame is looking for a shelter for us, I should cover your wound." Ash spoke, and bet down and pulled out a handkerchief, the same handkerchief which he used in summer camp, in an attempt to mend her sprained knee, and today again he was using it to try and mend her knee.

"Sit down, you shouldn't be standing." Ash told her, and helped her sit on the ground.

He then started to wrap the handkerchief on her knee.

"Ash, I have decided that I am gonna end my journey with you, from the next town. I mean I know that I am just a burden on you, and I don't want to cause you any further troub-" she was about to finish, but she felt something on her mouth. She saw that Ash was cupping her mouth with his hand.

"Actually I have always thought that I was a burden on you. You have always done so much for me, and in return I do little to nothin'. Also if you weren't with me, I would have never defeated Viola, you were the one who reminded me never to give up. You have made me feel better in tough situations, various times. Whenever I see you smile, it just makes me so happy, that I can barely describe it in words. And if you leave me alone, I wouldn't be able to be happy, and wouldn't be able to enjoy all this." Ash explained.

Ash then lifts her head by the chin and says, "Believe me you are not a burden on me, it's the other way around, and I know that I am being selfish here, but can you please be with me during this journey?"

Serena merely nods, she was shocked by his answer and instantly hugs him.

"Yes, I will be with you Ash! I will be with you if you want me to, and I also want to be with you." Serena cried, she was crying now.

"Serena, please don't cry. I have told you multiple times that I hate when you cry, it just breaks my heart into several pieces." Ash told, and instantly Serena stopped sobbing and sniffed a couple of times, before smiling at him, she wasn't faking a smile, it was a real smile.

"That makes me feel much better." Ash spoke, and smiled.

"Flame!" a voice came.

"Talon Flame is here." Ash announced, and looked in the sky where he saw the scorching pokemon flying around them in circles.

"So did you find something?" Ash asked, loudly.

Talon Flame nodded.

"Great!" exclaimed Ash. "Serena, now you don't need to worry. Talon Flame has found a shelter for both of us."

Serena smiled and tried to get back up, but she couldn't.

"Ash, I can't get up." Serena informed sadness in her voice.

"Okay, no problem. I can carry you till the shelter." Ash told, a blush dominating his face.

"Uh, okay." Serena said, trying to sound as neutral as possible but she was very happy. She had wanted this to happen from a long time, and now it is finally happening.

Ash lifted Serena up in his arms in bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay Ash, I want to do one thing." Serena said and swiftly moved her head upwards and towards his cheek and placed her lips on his cheek and kissed him, and then quickly buried her face in her warm chest.

Ash was stunned upon her action. He had never thought of that.

"_Really? Did she actually kiss me? That feeling…that feeling was probably the best feeling ever. I really liked it. Does she like me? She probably likes me. Oh man, I am so confused! But anyway that feeling was great and I want to feel it again." _Ash thought.

After that no one spoke anything, and Ash kept following Talon Flame, with Serena in his arms. Serena's head was still in his warm chest, she liked that feeling.

An awkward silence had surrounded them during the rest of the path. After 'bout 11 minutes, they reached the place Talon Flame had found. It was a cottage.

"Hey Serena, it seems like a vacant cottage." Ash said, drawing Serena's attention.

She removed her head from his chest and looked up and saw a wooden cottage.

"There is a note on the door," announced Serena.

Ash moved towards the door and read the note.

"**Cottage for trainers, travellers or anyone who needs it, feel free to use it." **Ash read the note, which was pasted on the door.

"Thanks Arceus!" exclaimed Ash, and sighed in relief. "Now Serena, can you please open the door as I have both of my hands occupied in carrying a beautiful girl." Ash requested.

"Sure thing, Ash," Serena replied, her face flushed. She moves her hand and twists the door knob and the door opens it, the light automatically turns on, illuminating the whole cottage. The light was a little too bright for their liking but their eyes soon grew accustomed to it.

Ash examined the whole cottage. It was small, but was okay to spend some time in. There was a modular kitchen, a small living room which had a small couch, and then there was a staircase which led upstairs. Ash went upstairs, he was still carrying her. He found a bedroom; it had a queen sized bed with two memory foam pillows and a double white comforter. There was also an empty closet. And then there was a door, which revealed a bathroom. The bathroom was pretty simple, and there were two towels placed on the counter and a basic sanitary kit.

Ash walked towards the bed and placed Serena on the bed.

"Now you should rest, it is already above 9." Ash told.

"But Ash, who will cook the food, then?" asked Serena.

"I will do that." Ash answered.

"Can you really cook?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah, I can. I know how to cook." Ash replied.

"But I want to help you," argued Serena, while puffing her cheeks.

"I know that, but you need to rest right now." Ash said, sternly.

"Okay," Serena agreed, half heartedly.

Ash smiled, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

After 51 minutes

In the bedroom

Serena sniffed the air, she could smell delicious.

"_Is this the smell of food?" _thought Serena; she was getting curious to know what it was. She decided to sneak downstairs and check what it was.

She slowly walked downstairs and towards the kitchen. She then peeped inside the kitchen and she saw Ash cooking something, and that delicious fragrance was coming from a frying pan, on which Ash as cooking something.

"_He really knows how to cook. I never expected him to cook. I'm utterly impressed by his cooking skills. He can actually be a great husband and father." _Serena said in her mind, and a deep blush took over her face. She giggled on her mind, oblivious that Ash was inside the kitchen and that he could hear it.

"Serena?" asked Ash, as he looked towards the entrance of the kitchen, he saw Serena standing there, giggling at something. He then walked towards her and tapped her shoulders, and she snapped out of her world of thoughts.

"Huh?" exclaimed Serena, and she realized that Ash was standing in front of her. Her blush intensified.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come down." Ash scolded, he seemed angry.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist coming down after smelling the delicious fragrance of the food." She replied, sheepishly.

"Anyway, the food is almost ready. Now you go upstairs and rest, I will bring the food upstairs." He told, he can't be angry at someone for more than a couple of minutes, especially Serena.

"Okay," she agreed. "Can you escort me upstairs?"

"Sure," he agreed.

Serena walked upstairs and he was walking behind her. As she made her way to the staircase and stepped on the second stair, her foot slipped, and she rotated and fell down, facing Ash. Ash fell on his back and she fell on him, and as she landed on him, their lips brushed together.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ash, he liked that feeling so much that his mouth said that automatically.

Serena's face flushed and she did something daring, she kissed him again but this time it was intentional. Soon Ash started to kiss her back and they locked their lips. She had never thought that he will kiss her back but he did and she decided to take it to the next level by putting her tongue in his mouth, and he let her do that. And it didn't take long before they were fighting with their tongues. And they kept fighting till the next 5 minutes until they both got tired and broke off the kiss.

"Serena, I'm sorry for what happened but I couldn't just control myself and I kept doing that. I know you might be really angry at me, and I am really sor-" he couldn't complete because he felt something soft pressing against his lips, when he saw what it was, he found out that Serena had pecked his lips.

"Ash, I like, wait, I love you. I don't know if you love me or not, but I am in total love with you, and I can't help it." She confessed her feelings. She had poured her heart out in front of him.

"Actually I love you, too. I thought you would never like me, and that's why I never confessed." He confessed his feeling, too.

"Wanna do that again?" asked Ash, blushing furiously.

"You don't need to ask." Serena replied and they locked their lips again, and kept kissing.

After some time they break the kiss and Ash carries her upstairs, in his arms. He then made her lye down on the bed, and then went downstairs, into the kitchen to get the food into the room.

* * *

In the bedroom

Ash, Serena and Pikachu (who was sleeping in his bag, earlier) were eating their dinner, while rest of the pokemon were eating in the living room. After they had done eating, Ash took all the dishes down and cleaned them.

* * *

10:45 PM

Ash had cleaned all the dishes and the kitchen and walked back inside the room. As he entered the room, he saw Pikachu was sleeping on Serena's laps and she was petting it, gently.

"Pikachu, go down and sleep with the other pokemon." Ash said.

The yellow rodent woke up from his world of dreams and obeyed him by going down, into the living room and eventually sleeping with the other pokemon.

Serena placed her hand on the other side of the bed, indicating him to join her.

He smiled and laid down on the other side of the bed. He then pulled the white comforter on both of them.

She turned all the lights off, except a lamp, which she kept on. She then buried her head in his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Serena, I love you." he said, softly into her ears.

"I love you, too, Ash." she replied.

He then kissed her forehead and the both slept, comfortably.

* * *

**So this pretty much wraps up this small one shot. Please, please review, as your feedback means a lot to me. And also favourite, if you liked it.**

**And if any of you are asking about "The Dream of Becoming the Very Best", it will get updated soon. I will be writing the next chapter from now on, so if any of you are wondering about it, the next chapter will come within a week.**

**So guys this is The Mysterious Pokefan, signing off, you guys have a great day BYE, BYE NOW!**


End file.
